


I'll see you so-

by LindsayReads (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, but dont worry - Freeform, happy ending and all, its kinda angsty im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LindsayReads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Texting and Driving is a dangerous ordeal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll see you so-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry omg this sucks. we we're talking about texting and driving today at school and this just kinda popped up like "hey"

The low rumbling was the first thing Louis awoke to. Harry always did have a bad snoring problem. Even if he’ll never own up to it.

Louis leaned over and lightly headbutted Harry’s soft curls. His only reply was a low groan. 

“Harry. Wake up, love”

“Don’t wanna”

“I’ll make you breakfast”

Harry leaned over and arched an eyebrow at him. “you? make breakfast? I’d reather have a house to still live in”

Louis chuckled “okay. How about you make breakfast and I’ll compliment you on it.”

Harry’s light huff of a laugh sent shivers down Louis’ spine. He needs to stop feeling things around his  _best mate._

_*~*_

_“_ Loooouuuuuis!” Harry sang out

“Whaaaatttt?” Louis called back

“we need more milk. We’re all out”

“alright, alright. but only so you’ll make me pancakes”

Louis snatched his keys and jacket up and stepped out the door. He almost turned back to get out of his pajamas but he couldn’t find himself to care. Plus, he really wanted pancakes.

He started up the car and headed off to the store.

Once he picked up the milk he texted Harry

_‘need anything else princess?’_

_  
_ **‘nope. just get your arse back here”**

Louis sat the milk on the passenger side and started down the highway.

_‘okay. I’ll see you so-‘_

screeching tires was the first thing he heard. his head snapped up from his phone and he saw a car doing a 360 flip right in front of him. The car came closer and closer and all he could do was slam on the breaks. It did no good as the car came and crashed on the front of his car. The bright LED screen was the last thing he saw before everything went black

*~*

Voices. They were all around him and he didn’t recognize any of them.

“…broken…three…”

“…ER straight away…”

“He has a pulse!”

“sir? sir! can you hear me? are you okay?”

_no he wasn’t okay! because he didn’t know what was going on and he couldn’t move! and Harry! Harry was probably worried sick! He might not even know!_

“what did he say?”

“something about someone named, Hannah?”

no! harry! harry! my harry who didn’t know what was going on! harry! harry! HARRY! 

“Harry? did he say harry?”

“yeah he did. do we have anything on someone named harry?”

a pause and a few light ruffling

“He got a text from a Harry right before the accident.”

“we should contact him so he knows”

Louis blacked out before he could hear more.

*~*

there was a weight on his arm. like something was laying on it. it was heavy and…. wet? what was on his arm? and why couldn’t he understand the muffled sounds? someone was obviously talking to him. but he was so sleepy. He really just wanted to go back to sleep. mmm delicious sleep…

*~*

Louis awoke with a start. what happened? He looked around and saw a heart monitor, two shriveled bouquets (how long had he been out?) and a wide eyed…

“Harry?”

“oh god Louis! You’re awake! oh thank god! I was so worried!”

“what  happened?”

“you were in an accident. you got a text-“

Harry’s voice broke and he dropped his head onto the bed and started crying. Louis  laid a delicate hand on his shoulder.

“hey? whats wrong? Harry please don’t cry. c’mon please?”

Harry raised his head and his lip wobbled.

“it was me. I sent you that text. you were replying to me when you crashed. its all my fault”

“oh Harry.”

Louis pulled him up and hugged him tight

“Harry it is not your fault. I shouldn’t have been texting anyways”

Harry gave a long shuddering sigh

“I know but… I thought I lost you…”

Louis’ heart melted 

“Harry look at me”

He pulled the curly mop of hair from his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

all the words he was about to say were lost. those green eyes sparkled with such intensity it made him weak at the knees. suddenly, it hit him. He was undoubtedly absolutely head over heels in love with Harry.

“Louis…” Harry whispered.

Louis almost fainted.

without breaking eye contact, Harry slowly began to lean forward. Louis couldn’t breathe as he leaned forward to meet his welcoming lips.

His brain was going at a thousand miles per hour a constant line of

_ohmygodisharrygoingtokissmewhatdoesthismeandoeshelovemetoomaybeimjustseeingthingsbuthesleaningforwar-_

soft lips me his and every thought rushed out of his head at once as his eyes slid shut.

Louis tangled his fingers in those silky curls that he’s been so obsessed with. he was sure this was all a coma induced dream because  _Harry was kissing him._

He could feel the stubble that was on his chin. He could smell the spicy cologne that made his heart beat impossibly fast. no. this couldn’t be real. no way. he died. that’s why. so he softly pulled back and looked into Harry’s eyes. 

“I love you Louis Tomlinson. I always have. I  _always_ will.”


End file.
